One of the major disadvantages of handicapped individuals is the restrictions on mobility. The handicapped individuals need a lift mechanism for use in a vehicle in order to raise and lower the individual and wheelchair to allow access to a vehicle. Few vehicles are able to accommodate the lift mechanism when purchased from the vehicle manufacturer. This requires that the vehicles be modified to accommodate the lift mechanism. In many cases, the floor of the vehicle has to be modified in order to accommodate the lift mechanism and the wheelchair within the vehicle. Furthermore, the seats in the vehicle have to be rearranged in order to accommodate the above-mentioned considerations.